


Понимание

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О таких вещах они обычно не говорили. О многом из пережитого не говорили, выбирая молчание, а не слова, потому что молчать было легче. Проще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понимание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104907) by missbecky. 



> Спасибо бете - Vincentius Pomponius.

Однажды вечером они сидят все вместе, как частенько это бывает, рассказывают разные истории, и тут внезапно разговор заходит о старых врагах. Тех, кто, кажется, никогда не отстает и находит способ вернуться, чтобы ударить еще раз.

— Альтрон, — стонет Тони. — Никогда в жизни больше не хочу видеть его полированную морду.

Питер, сидящий рядом, вскидывается, словно его кто-то пнул. Тони открывает рот, хочет спросить, что случилось, но Рокет шипит, обнажая острые зубы:  
— Ой, чудно просто.

— Я есть Грут, — печально произносит Грут.

Питер встает.

— Мне надо проверить… эээ…. — он неловко машет рукой куда-то за спину. — Ага.

И быстро уходит.

Тони обводит оставшихся взглядом.

— Что?

Рокет и Грут смотрят друг на друга. Тони знает, что это значит. Так ведут себя люди, пережившие вместе что-то, что связывает их друг с другом особым пониманием. Эти взгляды говорят о том, что вне зависимости от того, сколько они готовы рассказать, всегда останется двойное (и даже тройное) дно, которое недоступно стороннему слушателю. Они просто _не могут_ говорить о таких вещах настолько откровенно.

— Ну, мы тоже имели удовольствие с ним встречаться, — бормочет Рокет. — Фактически, «благодаря» Альтрону мы познакомились.

— Я есть Грут, — соглашается Грут.

— Он, черт побери, почти прикончил нас, — продолжает Рокет. Качает головой. — Если бы не Мантис, этот крутакингов ублюдок убил бы Питера.

Тони холодеет. Потом ему становится жарко.

— О чем вы говорите? — спрашивает он тихо. Не кричит. Не требует ответов.

И все же он настроен все узнать. Он вытащит из них эту историю. Докопается до правды.

* * *  
Тони находит Питера на мостике. Тот мрачен, смотрит будто бы в никуда — взгляд кажется совершенно расфокусированным. Начищает оружие — без конца протирает тканью, хотя пистолет и без того сияет как зеркало. Движения Питера механические, совершенно очевидно, что он даже не осознает, чем занят.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Тони.

Питер вскакивает на ноги. За считанные секунды успевает вскинуть оружие и наставить дуло на Тони. Потом моргает, понимает, где находится и что делает, с ворчанием опускает пистолет.

— Извини.

— Пустяки, — отвечает Тони. У него тоже такое было. Черт, да у них у всех такое было. Это — неотъемлемая часть их работы; но если бы существовал трудовой договор для супергероев, об этом писали бы мелким шрифтом — тем, который никто не читает, а когда правда выходит наружу, уже поздно что-то менять.

Тони получил ответы на свои вопросы. Рассказывая истории, в которых фигурирует он сам (и иногда другие Стражи), Рокет обычно приукрашивает события, уделяет особое внимание деталям и всех представляет в самом лучшем свете.

Но не в этот раз.

Эта история короткая. Она о том, как появились Стражи — команда преступников, которые были убеждены, что отправятся сражаться с Фалангой, а обнаружили, что их врагом является Альтрон. Как Альтрон схватил Питера и пытал его, и только телепатические способности Мантис позволили ему продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы дождаться спасения. Как им удалось победить Альтрона и выжить — ну, большинству.

«Я не знал», — думает Тони. И возможно, никогда бы не узнал. Потому что о таких вещах они обычно не говорили. О многом из пережитого не говорили, выбирая молчание, а не слова, потому что молчать было легче. Проще.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он. — Я не знал.

Питер вымученно улыбается и убирает пистолет в кобуру. 

— Все хорошо. Как ты мог знать?

— Рокет мне все рассказал, — продолжает Тони, потому что важно это сказать. Из нынешних Стражей только Рокет пережил те события. Только Рокет видел все собственными глазами.

Только Рокет мог рассказать полную историю.

Уголки губ Питера опускаются. 

— Наверное, поздновато уже выкидывать его в открытый люк.

— Ну, это касается только вас, — Тони старается говорить жизнерадостно. Словно он не понимает стремления избавиться от людей, которые видели тебя в худшие моменты жизни.

Но опять же, иногда именно такими людьми и надо себя окружать. Теми, кто видел тебя в самые тяжелые времена — и кто все равно остался рядом. Теми, кто видел, как ты был принужден убираться с родной планеты, убегая от всех, кто хотел убить тебя. Теми, кто раскрыл для тебя свои двери и свои объятия, дал пристанище.

— Мне _правда жаль_ , — снова начинает он. — И если бы…

— Все хорошо, — повторяет Питер, в этот раз немного громче. — Кроме того, это случилось много лет назад. Я это переживу.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это переживал, — честно говорит Тони. Учитывая их работу, нет ничего удивительного в том, что тема путешествий во времени иногда всплывает — пусть и тогда, когда это совсем не нужно. И все же, возможно, однажды у него появится возможность отправить Альтрона на склад металлолома, убедиться и проследить, что монстр никогда не запустит в Питера когти. — Я хочу, чтобы вообще не было ничего «этого», что тебе бы пришлось забывать.

— Ну, я тоже, но мы оба знаем, что так не получится, — вздыхает Питер.

— Нет, — подтверждает Тони. — Наверное, нет.

Нет никакого способа донести мысль: «Со мной тоже такое было. Я понимаю». К тому же, Тони знает, что будь такой способ, он сам бы неизбежно облажался при первой же попытке. Он использует слова, чтобы программировать и создавать вещи, а не отношения. Поэтому даже не пытается. Тони прекрасно знает, что у него получается хорошо, в чем его сильные стороны, и умение успокаивать того, кто этого откровенно не хочет и в этом не нуждается, к ним не относится.

Он больше ничего об этом не говорит. Но и не уходит. Он весь вечер проводит с Питером, возится с коммуникатором, который ему дали Стражи. Его молчаливое присутствие дает Питеру осознание того, что он не один.

И позже, когда Питер рывком садится со сдавленным криком в постели и сгибается вперед, обхватив голову руками, Тони все еще рядом. Он обнимает его в мягкой темноте, пока дрожь в холодном поту не утихает, и Питер не расслабляется, согревшись в его руках. Единственным известным ему способом он говорит:  
«Со мной тоже такое было. Я понимаю.  
Я здесь, рядом с тобой»


End file.
